


Algún día vendrá mi príncipe y haré el ridículo total

by Vernxnie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Ciclos de apareamiento/Celo, Conjunto NCT mencionado, Dinámica alfa/beta/omega, Embarazo masculino implícito, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mala crianza, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Smut, Universo Alterno - Almas Gemelas, Universo Alterno - Hombres Lobo, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernxnie/pseuds/Vernxnie
Summary: Los padres de Yangyang nunca fallaron en decirle que nunca fuera al bosque. Era peligroso, incluso mortal, lleno de criaturas que podrían atraparlo.Entonces, naturalmente, ahí es donde Yangyang fue a pasar su tiempo libre. Hasta ahora, ninguna bruja había intentado cocinarlo para la cena, estaría totalmente bien.Hasta que se encuentra con algunos lobos.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Fox_155](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155). Log in to view. 



> NOTAS DE AUTOR(A): 
> 
> Esto se establece en un lobo AU con dinámica A / B / O. Entonces, hay mpreg (embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta eso, por favor no lo leas.
> 
> Esto es parte de una serie, aunque no tiene que leer las otras partes para comprender esta. Si quieres leer las otras partes, tengo la línea de tiempo de la serie.
> 
> Por cierto, arruiné la línea de tiempo, por lo que Jaehyun es parte de la línea del 98 en esto.
> 
> La etiqueta LuYang esta tan vacía que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Intenté ser gracioso(a). Te dejaré a ti decidir si realmente lo logré.
> 
> NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:  
> Mi ingles no es perfecto pero me gustó tanto la historia que no pude resistirme a traducirla, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo uwu

El bosque que comenzaba justo detrás de su casa era peligroso.

Nunca nadie fue allí.

Ni su madre, ni su padre, ni nadie más del pueblo. Ni siquiera el bocazas del restaurante familiar calle abajo. Yangyang tampoco debería ir allí.

Si entraras al bosque, los espíritus que lo habitan te matarían. O algo sobre los lobos de los que los otros niños hablaban a menudo, pero la madre de Yangyang se rió y dijo que no había lobos en Corea del Sur, por lo que no debía preocuparse.

Pero espíritus.

Si Yangyang estaba siendo completamente honesto, no cuadraba del todo. Pero sus padres siempre habían sido diferentes del resto del pueblo. Eran sus nombres, sus modales, su ropa, su cabello y, por supuesto, las historias que le contaron a su hijo para asustarlo.

Su padre y su madre iban a trabajar todas las mañanas. Trabajaron en la misma fábrica de acero en la que también trabajaban todos los demás padres de la aldea. Cuando llegaban a casa por la noche, sus caras estaban sucias y sus cuerpos cansados, pero cualquiera de los dos siempre se sentaba con Yangyang para hacer su tarea del día.

Cuando era más joven, la anciana que vivía a tres casas de distancia lo cuidaba durante el día. Sus padres lo dejaban cuando se iban y lo recogían cuando regresaban. Ella había sido muy amable, siempre le daba bocadillos y lo ayudaba con sus lecturas. Ella también le había advertido sobre los lobos, pero sus padres le habían dicho que era vieja y que tenía supersticiones.

¿Los espíritus, por alguna razón, no eran superstición?

La anciana había muerto hace dos años, de vejez.

Yangyang había llorado durante tres días y no había comido, pero finalmente, se dio cuenta de que era parte de la vida. Era un círculo, como sus padres siempre decían. Al igual que el sol que sale por la mañana, nacería una nueva vida, crecería hasta su punto máximo y luego se desvanecería lentamente hasta que terminara.

No era como si Yangyang no tuviera la edad suficiente para quedarse solo de todos modos. Iba a cumplir 18 años este otoño. Era casi un adulto.

Por eso ya no creía en los cuentos sobre espíritus y se había dado cuenta de que su escuela no lo aceptaba simplemente por ninguna razón, su nombre no era extranjero y diferente por diversión, y las historias, que sus padres le contaron, eran tan diferentes de lo que el resto de la aldea creía para que solo pudieran ser rebeldes.

Sus padres se llamaban a sí mismos Liu, pero en ningún lugar de la casa se podía encontrar un solo rastro de la familia, de donde supuestamente provenía ese nombre. No había pruebas de que vinieran de ninguna parte, no había pruebas de que fueran ciudadanos, ni siquiera había pruebas de que ninguno de ellos hubiera nacido.

Yangyang sabía que tenían que ser inmigrantes ilegales. Todo sumado. Una vez había tratado cuidadosamente de averiguar más, pero su madre había roto en llanto y su padre no había estado mucho mejor, así que no había tocado el tema desde entonces.

Supuso que nadie dejaba su porque tenía ganas.

Había una historia allí que él no conocía.

Solo todo el asunto del espíritu, eso definitivamente fue inventado para asustarlo porque Yangyang podía caminar por el bosque muy bien para encontrar un lugar que se sintiera inspirador para leer y estudiar.

En teoría, le encantaría pasar tiempo con los otros niños de su edad en lugar de ser raro y estar solo entre los árboles.

Sin embargo, los otros niños de su edad no querían pasar el rato, suponía.

Yangyang se había rendido hace unos 10 años y buscó refugio en los libros de cuentos sobre príncipes gentiles y hermosas princesas. No había límite para cuántas veces podía volver a leerlo. Mientras los otros niños jugaban a la pelota o estaban en sus teléfonos, Yangyang no tenía amigos para jugar ni un teléfono para comunicarse con el mundo, pero sí tenía el bosque.

Siempre lo había llamado, pero cuando era pequeño, el miedo aún superaba su curiosidad.

La primera vez que había cedido a la tentación había sido poco después de que la anciana había muerto y él todavía estaba enfermo de dolor. Los días se llenaron repentinamente de soledad donde, normalmente, ella había estado allí para ser al menos una compañía y una especie de amiga.

La casa se sentía demasiado elegante, demasiado limpia y demasiado impersonal.

Entonces, Yangyang recogió su libro de confort y se puso los zapatos, trepó por la cerca hasta el fondo de su patio y pisó cuidadosamente el suelo blando por primera vez.

Había sido pacífico, pero tan animado al mismo tiempo.

La sensación que había tenido no se compara con nada más. Era comodidad y emoción al mismo tiempo. Los pájaros o las ardillas no se habían convertido en sus amigos todavía, pero con suerte pronto lo aceptarían como uno de los suyos.

Cuando sus padres regresaron y él ocultó el aroma del bosque al fregar sus zapatos, bañarse y esconder su ropa en el fondo del cesto, se sintió culpable.

Pero no lo suficientemente culpable como para no regresar al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente...

Yangyang ya había perfeccionado el arte. Sabía que era fácil oler los árboles sobre él, el bosque se aferraba a él como si lo abrazara y no quería soltarlo cuando regresó a la aldea. La vieja señora nunca había sido buena en eso, pero él y sus padres detectaban incluso ligeras diferencias de olor. Se darían cuenta si no tuviera cuidado. Yangyang tenía "ropa especial para el bosque" que escondía afuera y se ponía en el cobertizo de herramientas, así como un par de zapatos dedicados que podría ensuciar.

No había un mapa, pero tenía una brújula y, si iba más allá, usaba el mismo método que Hänsel y Gretel usaron en la historia, y marcaba su camino con marcas fácilmente visibles.

A menudo volvía al mismo lugar si terminaba gustándole, pero después de muchas veces, comenzó a sentirse inquieto y tuvo que ir más profundo para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes.

Siempre regresaba 15 minutos antes.

Nadie lo descubriría jamás.

Sabía que su padre y su madre habían estado discutiendo suavemente si podía comenzar a trabajar en la fábrica pronto. Yangyang se había dado cuenta de que el dinero siempre era escaso al mismo tiempo que había descubierto su estado ilegal.

Sus padres se aseguraron de que siempre hubiera buena comida en la mesa y ropa adecuada para usar. Su jardín era exuberante y bien cuidado. Las habilidades de jardinería de nadie más llegaban a compararse con las de sus padres. Yangyang nunca había pensado que el dinero sería un mientras crecía. Solo se había dado cuenta recientemente de que siempre solo él obtenía la ropa nueva, las verduras que cultivaban eran mucho más baratas que comprarlas, y las herramientas que usaba su madre eran viejas y muchas de ellas estaban hechas de madera.

Una rama crujió bajo sus pies y Yangyang se sobresaltó un poco por el fuerte ruido que hizo.

Quería ayudar a sus padres, sabía que no iba a ser un niño para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, veía sus caras cansadas todas las noches y se daba cuenta de lo rápido que habían envejecido en tan poco tiempo.

La fábrica no solo usaba acero para hacer vigas y rieles. Estaba usando a las personas que trabajaban allí.

Lamentablemente, no había otra opción. El restaurante de la esquina ni siquiera les servía, el personal del supermercado generalmente les lanzaba miradas sucias y los llamaba perros callejeros, a los niños de su edad nunca se les permitió jugar con él y luego cambiaron a golpearlo cuando se les dio la oportunidad. Yangyang nunca había entendido por qué, no había hecho nada, pero era lo que era. La fábrica les pagó mal, pero al menos lo hicieron.

Levantó la vista para ver dónde estaba el sol, luego miró su reloj y, finalmente, su brújula, antes de soltar una gema brillante. No era real, por supuesto. Solo un juguete de su infancia. Pero eran fáciles de ver y no se los comían los pájaros u otra vida salvaje hambrienta, por lo que siempre los usaba para marcar su camino y, hasta ahora, no había terminado en ninguna casa de brujas.

Podía decir que había algo allí donde se dirigía. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero había un olor– o, bueno, hedor. No estaba seguro de qué provenía, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad para no ir a ver.

Tal vez era tonto y debería escuchar la sensación incómoda en su barriga.

Él no lo hizo.

Solo le quedaba una hora hasta que definitivamente tuviera que apresurarse a regresar y había podido oler lo que fuera por media hora y nunca había llegado al punto de origen. Pero se había vuelto más fuerte, por lo que tenía que estar en algún lugar aquí.

Yangyang siguió caminando en línea recta y ocasionalmente soltó un marcador.

Hasta que el olor parecía volverse más débil y no había visto nada.

¿Se lo había perdido?

Se detuvo.

No importa cuán cómodos fueran, los árboles también eran siempre un poco espeluznantes, un poco inquietantes. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero aún esperaba en secreto que un espíritu maligno apareciera de la nada y lo persiguiera. Todavía no lo había hecho, pero era fácil perderse. Todos los árboles parecían ser idénticos y estaban tan cerca que era imposible ver más allá de unos pocos pasos.

Lo que probablemente era cómo había perdido lo que fuera que emitía este intenso olor.

Giró 180 ° y lentamente regresó de donde había venido, revisando su izquierda y derecha para ver si encontraba algo.

Sonaba como si hubiera algunos animales corriendo relativamente cerca y Yangyang se preparó para que algunos ciervos pasaran por él sin morir de miedo. La primera vez que sucedió, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Se inclinó para recoger uno de sus marcadores y el olor volvió a ser tan fuerte que casi hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Realmente, era como si algo hubiera muerto– ¿qué era esto?

De repente, algo salió de la maleza y rápidamente se enderezó, en caso de que tuviera que saltar para evitar la colisión con los ciervos. Pero lo que provenía de las ramas frondosas no era lo que había esperado.

No.

No Bambi.

¡Ni siquiera cerca!

Eran tres lobos.

Yangyang dejó caer su gema y apenas hizo ruido en el suelo blando mientras caía.

¿No había lobos en Corea del Sur? Bueno, alguien tenía algo que explicar, ¡esos malditos seguro se veían como el dibujo en Rotkäppchen!

Y corrían hacia él.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo –o de lo que iba a suceder– pero luego, los instintos de vuelo de Yangyang se activaron. Corrió aproximadamente 7.6 metros, pero le cortaron el camino. Se giró, pero uno de ellos se había puesto detrás de él.

Fue atrapado, como un conejo. Volvió a mirar la enorme forma marrón oscuro del lobo frente a él, que tenía los dientes descubiertos y las orejas aplastadas contra su cabeza. El miedo lo hizo temblar tanto que pudo escuchar sus dientes golpearse uno contra el otro.

No atacó. Solo le devolvió la mirada. Uno de los otros detrás de Yangyang gruñó. Él gimió e instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la garganta. Sonaba como la cosa más tonta que hacer en esta situación, pero su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó a la situación como mejor le pareciera.

Esperó a que sucediera algo, cualquier cosa. El gruñido detrás de sí mismo no cesó, pero se levantó y Yangyang cerró los ojos. Realmente no creía en ninguna deidad, pero envió una oración a quien pudiera estar escuchando.

—Hey ¿Te das cuenta de que has traspasado? Y hueles... —preguntó una voz. Los ojos de Yangyang volvieron a abrirse y se encontró cara a cara con un chico, o no cara a cara porque era alto como un árbol. ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Por qué estaba paseando junto a los lobos? ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué Yangyang no estaba corriendo cuando realmente, realmente debería hacerlo? Tantas preguntas hicieron girar su cabeza, pero el otro simplemente le devolvió la mirada y Yangyang se encontró congelado en su lugar—¿Qué demo... viniste a buscarme? —el extraño frunció el ceño y por un segundo, el cerebro de Yangyang estaba muy distraído por lo guapo que era su rostro.

Echó un vistazo para ver al lobo marrón, pero se había ido. ¿Parecía que el hombre lo hubiera reemplazado? ¿O el lobo se había convertido en el hombre?

No, eso no podía ser correcto, no era así como funcionaba la biología. ¿Finalmente se estaba volviendo loco? Demasiada soledad podría provocar alucinaciones de amigos imaginarios, ¿no?

Luego, el aparente-muy-real extraño, probablemente no imaginativo, dio un paso adelante y el instinto de huida finalmente fue más fuerte que el miedo.

Yangyang gritó y se volvió. Simplemente pasó junto a los lobos que aún estaban entre él y su camino a casa, sin preocuparse por sus dientes desnudos. Parecían demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar, lo que fue una suerte para él y su salud en general. Sin mutilar, sus piernas lo llevaron sin esfuerzo y corrió sin mirar hacia la izquierda o la derecha, solo hacia delante, a casa, lejos de lo que sea que haya sido.

No se detuvo para recoger sus gemas y no se volvió para ver si había perdido a los lobos o si todavía tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en cena.

Simplemente corrió con todo lo que tenía hasta que sus orejas se quemaron y temblaron y la línea de árboles salvadora apareció a la vista.

Tropezó con la cerca del jardín y de alguna manera se las arregló para levantarse sobre ella. Simplemente cayó al suelo al otro lado, sin importarle que estaba sobre las fresas de su madre. La temporada de fresas había terminado de todos modos, solo las calabazas y las verduras de otoño todavía esperaban ser cosechadas.

Su respiración seguía siendo corta y apresurada, y se asomó por los pestillos para observar el bosque por unos momentos hasta que estuvo seguro de que nada lo había seguido.

Simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró el cielo oscurecido, hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo adolorido y agotado, todavía sin aliento.

¿Qué mierda?

—Yangyang, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando. Se acerca tu cumpleaños y cumplirás 18 años.

Yangyang apretó más los dedos alrededor de su cuchara. Apenas había podido comer y no porque había esperado esta conversación.

El encuentro anterior aún estaba pesado en su estómago. Pero peor, una vez que se había calmado y tropezado con la casa, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su brújula.

La anciana se lo había regalado en su décimo cumpleaños, diciendo que los niños pequeños siempre eran aventureros y necesitaban una guía en el camino. Ahora, se había ido, en algún lugar del bosque, probablemente rota. Tenía otros regalos de ella, pero este había sido su favorito, el que más tenía significado. Aparte de la conmoción que aún tenía en los huesos, casi lo hizo llorar de ira consigo mismo por haberlo perdido.

Su estado de ánimo ya era malo, pero esta conversación tenía el potencial de cambiar por lo terrible que definitivamente no necesitaba en su vida en este momento.

—¿Hay algo que desees? Pensamos que ¿Tal vez podríamos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y hacer un viaje a algún lugar para celebrar? —sugirió su padre. Los dedos de Yangyang todavía estaban ceñidos alrededor de su cuchara.

—No puedo pensar en nada —presionó.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, solo pensamos que podría ser agradable.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, ahora que te estás convirtiendo en un adulto. Podría ser más fácil hablar en algún lugar donde podamos dar un largo paseo —su madre agregó suavemente.

Probablemente era sobre la fábrica y Yangyang teniendo que trabajar allí.

—Si, seguro.

—¿Tienes algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?

Yangyang se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás de dónde provienes?

Las palabras se deslizaron antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas y sus dos padres se congelaron, sus cucharas se detuvieron en el aire.

—No importa. Yo... lo siento, no quise decir eso —Yangyang se hundió en su silla.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos más hasta que, finalmente, su padre continuó comiendo su sopa sin decir una palabra más. Eventualmente, su madre hizo lo mismo y la cena terminó en silencio.

Por primera vez en dos años, Yangyang no tomó un libro que había preparado la noche anterior y saltó las escaleras al patio inmediatamente después de que la puerta principal se cerró detrás de sus padres.

Lentamente lavó los platos, lavó la ropa que solía arrojar a la máquina como si hubiera un premio que ganar, y luego miró la estantería, tratando de elegir si quería seguir aprendiendo sobre física, química o música.

Había preguntado acerca de los libros de sociología, pero sus padres habían dicho que no apoyaban lo que se enseñaba en ellos, por lo que Yangyang supuso que simplemente se mantendría despistado de la sociedad. No parecía muy interesante de todos modos, así que estaba bien con él.

Terminó optando por la química y estaba a punto de recostarse en el sofá, para pasar la mañana inmóvil y desarrollar problemas de espalda, cuando el movimiento llamó su atención.

Movimiento en la parte trasera de su patio, donde usualmente trepaba por la cerca.

Yangyang se acercó a la ventana y gritó como lo había hecho ayer.

Allí, lo suficientemente alto como para ser visible sobre la cerca, había un lobo. Marrón oscuro.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta del patio y revisó la manija con pánico, pero estaba cerrada, como debería ser.

Gracias a Dios.

Yangyang se mordió el labio y siguió observando al lobo. Parecía que acababa de llegar y se movía un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de repente, saltó y se apoyó contra los pestillos con las patas delanteras y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Desde aquí atrás, se veía amenazador, lindo casi, como el perro que tenían los vecinos del otro lado de la calle, que desafortunadamente parecía aterrorizado de Yangyang y nunca lo dejaba acercarse lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciarlo.

El lobo debe haber visto a Yangyang en la ventana, lo que realmente no era algo que cualquier lobo debería ser capaz de hacer, y cayó de nuevo, solo para volver a ladrar.

Yangyang salió disparado de la ventana y se lanzó al sofá.

Nop, no había nadie en casa.

¡No había crecido leyendo a los hermanos Grimm para que abriera la puerta a un maldito LOBO!

Puede ser curioso y a veces imprudente, pero no era un completo idiota.

Desafortunadamente, el lobo parecía bastante decidido a que en realidad fuera tan tonto porque seguía ladrando como si estuviera llamando. Yangyang sabía que no era una buena señal con respecto a su estado mental que sintiera que el lobo lo estaba llamando específicamente.

Era un poco como el tirón hacia el bosque que experimentaba tan a menudo. Como si algo dentro de él supiera más que la cabeza de Yangyang.

No se concentró en ninguna reacción con el ruido constante y cerró el libro de química para ponerlo debajo de su brazo antes de caminar hacia la ventana.

La abrió y los ladridos se detuvieron de inmediato, en cambio, el lobo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Era demasiado inteligente para lo que probablemente sería un lobo normal. No es como si se hubiera visto antes, pero con frecuencia protagonizaban cuentos de hadas de todo el mundo. Yangyang recordó que, en un caso de alucinaciones graves, había imaginado que se convertió en un humano ayer.

Bueno, al ver esto, de repente no estaba seguro de haber inhalado accidentalmente algunos hongos tóxicos y haber inventado todo ayer. Este lobo era demasiado humano para adaptarse a su visión del mundo.

¿O tal vez los hongos crecían debajo de su cama y todavía estaba mal viajando?

Cualquiera de las opciones, viaje o lobo inteligente, era inquietante, por decir lo menos.

—¡Vete a casa! —gritó a través del patio y el lobo echó las orejas hacia atrás y se hundió entre sus patas, mirando a través del patio con ojos de cachorro que Yangyang pudo reconocer a 50 metros de distancia—. Vamos. Casa —repitió y ahora definitivamente podía escuchar un gemido.

Yangyang cerró la ventana.

Él no era suicida. No iba a salir a acariciar al lobo, a pesar de que el lobo era muy lindo y acariciarlo parecía una gran idea.

Mantener todas sus extremidades definitivamente era una idea aún mejor de lo que las sesiones de acurrucarse improvisadas podrían soñar.

De repente, recogió un aroma que no había notado antes. Su nariz se torció y respiró hondo varias veces para tratar de obtener la mayor cantidad posible. Era débil, pero debe haber venido del exterior cuando abrió la ventana hace un momento. Un poco almizclado, un poco picante... pero definitivamente bueno.

Locamente bueno.

No podía pensar absolutamente en nada que oliera así y ahora el lobo estaba ladrando de nuevo.

¿Tal vez debería irse a dormir y esperar despertarse con todo normal y la explicación siendo la contaminación del agua potable?

Probablemente no lo fue. Las alucinaciones no serían tan molestas, Yangyang estaba seguro de ello.

Leyó dos líneas de explicaciones antes de estar harto. De esta manera, incluso los vecinos notarían que había un lobo y.… mierda.

Los vecinos.

Notarían.

Un lobo.

Que era lo que siempre decían que vivía en el bosque y a lo que se dirigía constantemente toda su ira. Yangyang había escuchado más palabrotas por lobos que por cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida.

Potencialmente mortal o no, el lobo no merecía ser derribado por los vecinos de Yangyang cuando aún no se había comido a ninguna abuelita.

Saltó del sofá y con dos pasos llegó a la puerta trasera, desbloqueándola en un movimiento rápido. Saltó las escaleras, con el libro todavía en la mano, y se puso las zapatillas.

El lobo estaba ahora completamente erguido sobre sus patas traseras y miraba a Yangyang expectante.

En un breve momento de autoconciencia, se dio cuenta de que esta era la idea más tonta en la historia de las ideas tontas, pero el lobo lucía como si ni siquiera pudiera lastimar a una mosca. Yangyang miró preocupado a las casas vecinas, más que al depredador en la cerca.

Es posible que necesite comprobar sus instintos de supervivencia.

No se acercó demasiado, sino que dejó unos cinco metros de distancia de seguridad.

Su nariz se torció cuando recogió el aroma picante de nuevo, mucho más fuerte ahora.

¿Era el lobo el que olía así? ¿Por qué el lobo olía tan bien? ¿No se suponía que debían oler a… perro mojado?

Este no lo hizo, ¡eso era seguro!

—¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? ¡No deberías molestar a los vecinos o te matarán!

El lobo saltó al suelo, fuera de la vista por un momento, luego volvió a estar en la cerca y algo brilló entre sus dientes.

—¡Mi brújula! —Yangyang jadeó y pisó las piedras que su madre mantenía en el prado, hasta la cerca y cara a cara con el lobo. Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se había enorgullecido de su inteligencia hace solo unos minutos y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo que no debería estar haciendo!

Yangyang estaba a punto de tropezar hacia atrás y preferiblemente huir a la casa y cerrar la puerta, vecinos asesinos y lobo lindo o no, pero el lobo soltó la brújula y Yangyang se distrajo al tener que atraparlo.

Parecía un poco maltratada y estaba algo babosa, pero eso era probablemente algo de esperar.

—Parecía que era algo valioso ¿Brújula? ¿No es eso lo que los exploradores humanos usaban para viajar? —una voz profunda habló de repente y Yangyang levantó la vista muy lentamente hacia donde había venido.

Oh dios, conocía esta voz, esto no podía estar bien.

Pero sí, lo era.

Hora de revisar la casa en busca de hongos mágicos y llamar a las administraciones de la ciudad para preguntar si recientemente hubo explosiones en laboratorios de química o plantas de energía que explicarían esto.

Allí, justo sobre la cerca, estaba el chico alto con los ojos de ciervo de ayer. Parecía menos confundido hoy y más guapo –de hecho, extremadamente guapo– pero acababa de haber un lobo ahí, y el cabello del chico era del mismo color chocolate que su pelaje y Yangyang se escuchó gritar nuevamente y tropezó hacia atrás, directamente hacia las fresas. Realmente estaban pasando factura en estos días.

—Tú... tú... tú... —tartamudeó y agarró su libro de química, llevándolo a su pecho como si eso lo ayudara.

—¿Yo? —el tipo se inclinó sobre la cerca para acercarse y, ayuda, era perversamente apuesto, desde esos ojos de ciervo hasta una nariz perfectamente recta, labios gruesos y una cara ovalada con una pulcra mandíbula.

—¿Él-él-él lobo? —Yangyang jadeó y realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse en este cuento de hadas personal, donde este extraño sacaba al príncipe azul del negocio, él estaba tomando el papel del bufón de la corte en lugar de cualquier material para matrimonio de la realeza.

—¿Sí? —el tipo parecía no ver nada malo con los hombres de repente de pie en lugar de lobos en las cercas de los bufones de la corte.

—¿A dónde fue el lobo? —Yangyang finalmente logró preguntar, o más bien chillar histéricamente.

El chico ladeó un poco la cabeza, su boca curvándose.

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—¡Había un lobo allí, justo ahora! ¿A dónde se fue? ¿De dónde vienes tu? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Espera ¿No llevas nada? —la cabeza de Yangyang estaba girando ¿Los hongos mágicos eran mortales? ¿Estaba en su último aliento en este momento, imaginando a un príncipe guapo en su patio trasero?

—¿Estás, como, bien? Literalmente acabo de cambiar, el lobo no fue a ninguna parte, yo soy el lobo, ¿no debería ser obvio? La ropa no se transforma y reaparece mágicamente cuando cambias de vuelta y ya tenía tu brújula para llevar, así que no traje ninguna —el tipo ni siquiera sonaba juicioso, también mantuvo una cara perfectamente seria con la pequeña sonrisa todavía muy presente y haciendo que Yangyang cuestionara todo, desde el big bang hasta el momento en que el sol se tragaría la tierra.

Esto tenía que ser una cámara oculta.

¡Si!

¡Eso era todo!

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Se levantó del suelo, con el libro de química todavía en la mano, luego recogió cuidadosamente su brújula.

Se giró hacia el tipo y se dio cuenta de que se estaba elevando sobre sí mismo y ¿eso era un paquete de seis?

No, no podía dejarse distraer aquí.

—Estás loco. La gente no se transforma en lobos. Gracias por rescatar mi brújula y tal vez busca a alguien más para bromear.

Yangyang se volvió y regresó a la casa, aunque con las piernas muy temblorosas.

La cerradura hizo un fuerte clic cuando giró la llave y el tipo todavía estaba sobre la cerca. Yangyang parpadeó y de repente hubo un lobo detrás de él nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a mirar, media hora después, tanto el príncipe Bishonen como el choco-lobo se habían ido.

Gracias a Dios.

Solo el aroma de las especias todavía estaba en su nariz y estaba en la brújula y no lo dejaba ir. Seguía pensando en la voz profunda que aparentemente había resonado en su propio cuerpo, y en los ojos de ciervo y los labios carnosos.

Regresó al día siguiente.

Yangyang trajo su libro de física para guardarlo como arma. Esta vez, observó cómo el pelaje marrón se derretía en piel bronceada.

Definitivamente estaba siendo drogado o volviéndose literalmente loco.

La gente no se convertía en lobos. Los lobos se comían a tu abuela en el mejor de los casos, no eran hombres jóvenes como modelos en su tiempo libre que devolvían las brújulas a perdedores solitarios.

—¡Te ves tan bonito de rojo! ¡Te queda muy bien! Los humanos realmente lo hacen tan brillante, ¡es increíble! Siempre debes usar rojo, ¡deja que tu belleza brille! No es que lo necesites, quiero decir, ya eres realmente hermoso, ¡pero esto se ve genial, te ves genial!

Corrección: no devolvían brújulas y daban cumplidos a los tontos solitarios.

Gracias a Dios por el libro de física, entonces Yangyang tenía algo con lo que golpear al chico radiante.

—¿No soy bonito? ¡Soy un chico, los chicos son guapos! —¿Cómo fue que este personaje de manga vino a la vida danzando alrededor y diciéndole que _él_ era _bonito_?

El extraño se quejó y se alejó para evitar más golpes con el libro de física y dios, ¡no estaba usando nada OTRA VEZ!

¡Esto _tenía_ que ser una cámara oculta!

Solo que, ¿por qué la cámara oculta apagaba su atractivo en este perfume embriagador que parecía estar usando? Realmente fue la parte más confusa de todo esto, incluso peor que la inexplicable transformación de choco-lobo a príncipe Bishonen TM.

—Uh... nunca he oído hablar de eso. ¿Por qué no puedes ser bonito? ¡Tú eres bonito!

—¡No es varonil! —Yangyang gruñó de vuelta. Se sentía extrañamente bien con ser llamado bonito, especialmente si esta persona lo llamaba así, pero esto era por principio.

¿Qué principio incluso?

Lo que sea, simplemente era.

El hombre con ojos de ciervo parpadeó, todavía en evidente confusión.

—¿Entonces quieres que te diga que eres guapo en su lugar?

—S-sí —Dios, Yangyang solo deseaba que la gente de la televisión pusiera fin a su miseria: ni siquiera tenían una televisión en casa, no podía verse como el idiota más grande del mundo para probar sus 5 segundos de fama.

—¡Bien! Eres realmente guapo en rojo, deberías usarlo todo el tiempo, ¡te queda súper bien! Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Yangyang podía escuchar su sangre correr por sus oídos ahora y estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba cambiando lentamente al color de su suéter.

—Mi madre siempre me dijo que no dijera mi nombre a extraños sospechosos —la voz de Yangyang sonó bastante vergonzosamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba casi (muy) un poco (extremadamente) abrumado por la situación, su madre había dicho que no dijera su nombre a extraños, pero ella no había dado ningún consejo sobre cómo comportarse cuando extraños guapos (desnudos) olían como el cielo absoluto y sonreían sobre la cerca del jardín para darle cumplidos.

Una terrible falta de crianza de su lado, claramente.

Ni siquiera debería sentirse así por otro hombre. Los hombres no terminaban con hombres, no era un príncipe salvando a otro príncipe en las historias, o el príncipe salvando a su muchacho permanente; era un príncipe y una princesa, o un príncipe y una doncella. Y el bufón de la corte solía estar solo para siempre, por lo que Yangyang realmente no debería tener altas sus esperanzas aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Sospechoso? ¿Huelo sospechoso? —la cara del chico cayó y se veía genuinamente devastado. Yangyang iba a ser azotado y posiblemente también sufrir un paro cardíaco porque ahora empujó un poco su labio inferior y puso mala cara, ¿y _qué_ había hecho él para terminar en esta situación? — ¿No te huelo bien? ¿No puedes decir que soy tu compañero?

—Quiero decir, hueles bien, claro, ¿podemos ser amigos, si quieres? —espera, ¿qué? ¿Era él la chica blanca en la película de terror? ¿Iba a morir primero?

—¿Amigos? ¡No quiero ser amigos! —el tipo parecía ofendido ahora y Yangyang decidió que había puesto su vida en riesgo lo suficiente durante toda la semana, posiblemente el año, y muy lentamente comenzó su retiro hacia la casa. ¡No iba a estar en una broma elaborada como el hazmerreír ni a tener su cabeza arrancada porque estaba cegado por la belleza de quien probablemente era un psicópata!

¡Ve, sus instintos de supervivencia estaban bien!

—¿Realmente no lo hueles? ¡Soy tu compañero! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡Por eso les dije a los demás que te dejaran ir y por eso vine! Necesito conocerte ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, eres literalmente la persona más hermosa que he conocido y hueles como, como, no sé, realmente bien!

¿Destinados a estar juntos?

Correcto.

Por un pequeño segundo, la parte más instintiva del cerebro de Yangyang inundó sus pensamientos con una confirmación eufórica del anuncio más ridículo del siglo, posiblemente milenio, pero logró calmarlo y ponerlo en su maldito lugar.

—Escucha, entiendo que intentas hacerme una broma aquí, pero te dije que no voy a caer en ello. ¿Intentar engañar a alguien con el truco del lobo y tal vez invertir en algo de ropa?

Yangyang huyó antes de que el extraño quizá pudiera chasquear y posiblemente arrancarle la garganta.

No hubo un momento dramático en el que cerró la puerta de golpe y el lobo rebotó en el cristal o intentó romperlo y Yangyang tendría que empujar el piano y el sofá frente a él para mantenerlo cerrado, lo que habría sido un problema ver cómo no tenían un piano.

En cambio, escuchó al lobo gemir desde la cerca durante toda la mañana, pero no volvió para ver. Al menos él nunca entró, así que podría darse la vuelta y marcharse y no se molestaría. En general, realmente era un lobo bien entrenado e incluso el tipo no era demasiado terrible o grosero.

De acuerdo y muy guapo.

Y olía realmente increíble.

E hizo que el pulso de Yangyang saltara.

Solo que todo parecía un escenario para un programa de bromas porque realmente no podía ser realidad. Cosas como esta no sucedían y cosas como esta especialmente no les sucedían a perdedores como Yangyang.

—Yangyang, cuando fui a buscar las hierbas para sazonar, noté que había algo fuera en el jardín. ¿Viste algo preocupante?

Yangyang casi dejó caer los cuencos que había estado llevando a la mesa, pero se las arregló para aguantar. El lobo había venido todos los días sin falta durante más de una semana ahora. Había sido cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta. Al menos no había mostrado su rostro cuando sus padres habían tenido su día libre, pero Yangyang lo había amenazado con que le cortarían la cabeza, así que tal vez eso había ayudado.

También había llenado a Yangyang en cumplidos durante más de una semana y Yangyang estaba empezando a creer que era un tipo guapo y loco, listo para ser coronado como Mr. Universo.

Aparte de eso, era un poco extraño en su forma de hablar, pero hizo buenas bromas y sin esfuerzo había puesto el marco que Yangyang había roto mientras limpiaba, volviendo a estar junto sin una sola herramienta.

Había sido muy impresionante e inducente a acelerarle el corazón, y el chico había brillado y dijo que era bueno con sus manos, luego agregó un movimiento de cejas, lo que llevó la mente de Yangyang directamente a la alcantarilla. Nada de eso, aparte del camino hasta allí, había sido recto, por lo que luego tuvo una crisis de dos días porque no pudo encontrarse así mismo apagado, por el contrario.

El extraño tenía manos enormes. Yangyang se había prohibido pensar en eso durante el día para evitar las incómodas erecciones en lugares donde no las necesitaba.

Había comenzado a dudar de que en realidad fuera una broma. El extraño era demasiado dedicado si lo fuera y nunca tropezó con ninguna mentira. Había durado demasiado tiempo. Una producción de televisión no tenía tiempo para esperar un mes, el tiempo era dinero con los adultos.

Más preocupante, también parecía que realmente era la misma persona que el lobo. Yangyang lo había visto hacer el cambio demasiadas veces justo en frente de sus ojos para culpar a un truco.

Tenía que ser, sin embargo. No había ninguna explicación para nada de esta cosa de lobo-humano en sus libros de texto y cuando intentó investigar un poco en la biblioteca, el dueño de la tienda lo echó y le recordó la política de no mascotas. Era una buena manera de llamarlo perro y había tenido demasiado miedo de regresar.

Simplemente le recordó que realmente no había ninguna razón por la cual un extraño extremadamente guapo debería interesarse y decir nada más que cosas bonitas y dulces de la nada. Era sospechoso como el infierno.

No obstante, delatarlo era lo último que Yangyang quería hacer. No cuando no sabía realmente de dónde era y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—No. Nada.

Su madre lo miró por un momento y Yangyang hizo todo lo posible para mantener la cara seria.

—Bien. Bueno. Si lo haces, dinos. No quiero que te lastimes. Lo eres todo para nosotros, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yangyang sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y asintió.

Cuando miró por la ventana a la mañana siguiente para ver un lobo de chocolate inclinado sobre la cerca y quejándose de que saliera, sintió una punzada de culpa.

Aunque no siempre es muy directo y abierto, sabía que sus padres lo amaban hasta la luna y de regreso e hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de que tuviera una vida buena y fácil. Realmente debería contarles sobre esto y no mentir.

Sin embargo, sintió que podrían poner fin a lo que sea que fuera esto. O incluso lastimar al tipo de ojos de ciervo. El estómago de Yangyang se volvió ante la idea. Puede que realmente no confiara demasiado en él y también pensaba que potencialmente todavía estaba siendo engañado, pero no se podía negar que el chico era lindo.

Había algo en su aroma que hacía que la cabeza de Yangyang girara más cada vez que la olía.

—Te dije que te fueras a casa —se había convertido en su saludo estándar y el pelaje se derritió en la cara del Príncipe Bishonen a la que Yangyang aún no se había acostumbrado.

—Estaba en casa. De ahí es de donde vengo —el tipo se inclinó sobre la cerca con una sonrisa brillante y olisqueó Yangyang, aparentemente era su forma de estrechar las manos o reverenciarse. Era sorprendentemente fácil acostumbrarse, a diferencia de todo lo demás.

—Creo que mis padres sospechan de ti. Probablemente sean las fresas pisoteadas —es cierto, no es culpa del extraño, sino de Yangyang. Es mejor que se quede en la piedra base hoy.

—Oh, traté de no dejar ninguna marca en su territorio. ¿O se extiende más allá de la valla? Siempre es un poco difícil saber cuándo son marcas Beta... —el extraño concluyó su sollozo durante toda la mañana y se enderezó. El corazón de Yangyang dio un inconveniente salto mortal en su pecho. Solo su corazón era realmente torpe y en realidad no podía dar volteretas, por lo que siempre caía de bruces o eso se sentía.

—No creo que mi padre haya puesto ninguna marcabeta en ningún lado, y no, la cerca es el final.

El chico parpadeó hacia él una vez, luego se echó a reír. Tenía la costumbre de levantar la mano en un puño flojo y esconderse un poco detrás. Era bastante ridículo, pero también extremadamente lindo, y Yangyang deseaba que su corazón dejara de intentar una voltereta y elegir una carrera diferente, esto realmente no era bueno para la salud de nadie aquí.

—¿Marcabeta? ¡Eres el más lindo! Uno de tus padres es Beta, por eso sus marcas son Beta ¡Realmente, ustedes, los lobos de la ciudad, son tan ignorantes acerca de las cosas más básicas a veces!

—¿Por qué mis padres serían Betas? Eso tiene poco sentido, lo siento —Yangyang levantó una ceja. Por razones de seguridad, todavía no le había dado su nombre, pero tampoco había recibido el otro a cambio y a veces deseaba tener algo que poner en la cara. El príncipe Bishonen solo pudo llegar hasta allí.

—¿A qué te refieres con por qué serían Betas? Es decisión de la naturaleza o de los dioses antiguos, lo que prefieras.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. De todas formas. Me iré mañana y pasado mañana, así que no te quejes.

La sonrisa fácil y la postura abierta cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La cara del tipo cayó, tornándose oscura y casi enfadada, y tomó una postura como si fuera a romper la valla del jardín. Al ver que todavía no se molestaba en usar ropa, Yangyang no estaba seguro de si debía esperar que lo hiciera, y tener una mejor vista, o rezar para que no lo hiciera, para evitar la depresión al darse cuenta de qué más estaba debajo de la cintura cuando la parte superior ya era como una estatua griega.

Por otra parte, no eran exactamente conocidos por estar bien dotados, por lo que aún podría haber esperanza para el orgullo de Yangyang en su propia virilidad.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo vas a estar de vuelta? ¿Como viajarás?

—Amigo, toma asiento, no eres mi papá. Mis padres me llevan a la playa para mi cumpleaños. Estoy cumpliendo 18 años, para que lo sepas ¡Seré un adulto!

—Ya sabía eso ¿Estarás a salvo? ¿Hay paquetes rivales allí? ¿Humanos peligrosos?

—¿Cómo supiste mi edad? ¿Me acechaste o algo? Ni siquiera tengo redes sociales, ¿entraste a la casa? —Yangyang estaba seguro de que habría podido detectar el olor, pero, por otro lado, el extraño no parecía demasiado razonable en los mejores momentos.

—Tu olor y tu cuerpo ¡No respondiste ninguna de las preguntas importantes! —él presionó.

Yangyang se miró a sí mismo y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Al enterarse de que el extraño hombre lobo lo había estado mirando hasta el punto de concluir su edad, le erizó la piel. No era exactamente inseguro, pero tampoco encajaba con el ideal de cómo debería ser un hombre.

Tenía una estatura bastante promedia, no tenía inmensos, hombros anchos, y aunque tenía una cintura algo estrecha, en relación con el resto de su cuerpo, solo lo hacía parecer más como una tela mojada y no como un guerrero destrozado. En lugar de ondular el músculo debajo de la piel dorada, había grasa blanda en algunos lugares. 

Todo lo contrario de esta imagen de virilidad frente a él.

Yangyang estaba seguro, para hacer la vida lo más injusta posible, el tipo también tenía una gran polla.

—Estará bien. Si no fuera seguro, ¿por qué iríamos allí? No planeo caminar alrededor de la frontera de Corea del Norte.

—Bien ¿Entonces volverás dos días después de mañana?

—Si. Ah, por cierto, creo que solo sería apropiado que me des algo para mi cumpleaños, ¿no? Como somos amigos y esas cosas —Yangyang sonrió con picardía. Todavía esperaba que todo esto terminara pronto, pero mientras tanto, realmente estaba disfrutando de tener a alguien que lo adoraba tan abiertamente, que no fueran sus padres. 

El chico se animó, toda la molestia y la extraña protección desaparecieron.

—¿Verdad? ¿Es una costumbre humana?

Yangyang había dejado de tropezar sobre cómo se dirigía a los humanos como si no fuera parte de ellos. Después de cuántas veces se había convertido en un lobo, lo había perfumado o hecho algo completamente no humano, Yangyang comenzó a aceptar que no era uno de ellos.

Yangyang no había salido de la aldea en tanto tiempo, había olvidado lo intenso que olía el aire en un tren, lo hermoso que parecía el paisaje por donde pasaban y cuán alto se alzaban las casas en la capital, visibles en la distancia.

No podía apartar los ojos de la ventana, tan hipnotizado como los niños en el vagón.

A sus padres no les importaba que en silencio apreciara el exterior. Su padre siguió pasando el pulgar sobre los nudillos de su madre donde estaban tomados de la mano frente a él, y sintió que era un descanso muy necesario para ellos tanto como un cambio de escenario para él.

Incheon no era tan hermoso como Busan o Jeju, pero era mucho más cercano, mucho más barato, mucho más fácil de acceder que cualquiera de las otras opciones.

A Yangyang realmente no le importaba.

Las multitudes de turistas que estarían aquí en el verano dejaron una playa enorme casi vacía para que la pasearan. La arena estaba un poco fría bajo sus pies, pero no podía mantener sus zapatos puestos cuando había un suelo subterráneo suave esperando para que él corriera.

La sal en el aire le picaba en la nariz porque el olor era muy intenso y fuerte, y Yangyang chilló mientras corría hacia arriba y hacia abajo donde el agua apenas se tocaba, dando vueltas alrededor de sus padres mucho más lentos.

Sabía que era un poco infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo. No había estado haciendo nada más que ir a la tienda de comestibles por hacer ejercicio en dos semanas porque ahora estaba demasiado asustado del bosque y sentía la necesidad de correr y agotarse en sus huesos.

Entonces lo hizo.

Para cuando se hizo tarde y sus padres y él se habían registrado en su habitación de hotel, los músculos de Yangyang estaban ardiendo y adoloridos, pero aún no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

Cómo encajaría en la playa, fueron a un restaurante de mariscos, un pequeño lugar con una gran terraza con vista al océano, que era demasiado frío para sentarse, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Las olas que salpicaban la orilla eran la música de fondo de Yangyang crujiendo a través de los cangrejos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía que sus padres gastaban más de lo que normalmente gastarían, pero era su cumpleaños, el último de su infancia, por lo que podía ser egoísta y consentirse una última vez.

—¿Yangyang?

La cara de su madre estaba solemne cuando se limpiaron los platos y se pagó la cuenta, pero los propietarios les permitieron quedarse. Habían sido amables, mucho más amables que nadie en el pueblo, y Yangyang supuso que tenía que ver con ellos sin saber que él y su familia habían venido de la nada.

Aquí, solo eran turistas, extraños que se suponía que debían seguir siendo extraños.

—Tu padre y yo queremos decir lo increíblemente orgullosos que estamos de ti. No estuvimos alrededor lo suficiente, lo sabemos, y desearíamos haber podido estarlo.

—Mamá, entiendo, no lo lamentes.

—Yo siempre lo haré. Cualquier padre elegiría ver crecer a su bebé y aprender cada segundo del día si es posible. Pero esa no es la realidad en la que vivimos. El mundo es un lugar muy duro y tu padre y yo hicimos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Gracias por eso, de verdad!

Sus padres sonrieron, pero sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación y miedo y a Yangyang no le gustó.

—Hay algunas cosas que, para garantizar tu seguridad, no pudimos decirte, Yangyang —su padre agregó suavemente.

—Lo sé —Yangyang sabía sobre el nombre chino y la falta de documentación, el claro odio de la gente del pueblo hacia ellos, no era nuevo. Todavía apreciaba tal vez finalmente escuchar más sobre el por qué.

—Tu padre y yo, nosotros... no somos del pueblo. Como tú debes saber. Huimos allí cuando te tuvimos, o, bueno, antes de tenerte, pero cuando supimos que te tendríamos —su madre respiró hondo y Yangyang esperó pacientemente. No podía ser fácil para ella recordar una decisión tan difícil.

—Yangyang, sabes que el bosque es peligroso, ¿verdad? —su padre se hizo cargo.

—Si —él lo sabía ahora.

—Y lo es. Es extremadamente peligroso por quién vive en él, no son espíritus del bosque sino lobos que viven allí. No lobos normales, no del tipo de los perros, sino cambiaformas. Viven en grandes grupos y son dueños de la tierra en todo Corea del Sur. Es por eso que nadie se atrevería a entrar en un bosque si no tuviera un deseo de muerte. Son... asesinos, viciosos y crueles.

Yangyang tragó con dificultad.

Entonces, ¿no había estado viendo cosas? ¿Esta era realmente la explicación?

¿Un cambiaformas? ¿Eso era lo que él tipo era? Pero él no era un asesino, vicioso y cruel. Era extrañamente protector pero dulce por lo demás. Dulce y un poco tonto.

—Nosotros... también somos cambiaformas, tú también lo eres.

Yangyang dejó caer la cuchara que había seguido girando y el sonido metálico que hizo cuando golpeó el suelo pareció resonar en la terraza en la que estaban.

No le había sorprendido escuchar que había lobos en el bosque. Ya lo había sabido, más o menos. Solo confirmó eso.

¿Pero él?

¿Él era así?

—¿Qué? —se escuchó susurrar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTOR(A):  
> Estoy tan feliz de que disfrutaran su dinámica en el primer capitulo <3  
> ¡Gracias a todos por sus respuestas!
> 
> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:  
> Disculpen que tarde tanto en traducir los capítulos, las tareas online de verdad que me tienen agotada, ni siquiera se cuando va a culminar mi semestre, todo es un revoltijo. En fin, hice algunas revisiones y edité varias pequeñas cosas del capitulo anterior, probablemente me pase igual con este xd

—Yangyang, lo sentimos, pero tuvimos que mantenerte a salvo. Necesitamos vivir con los humanos, es la única forma de vivir. Cuanto menos supieras, menos riesgo correrías de lastimarte, así que lo mantuvimos en secreto.

—No. No, eso no tiene ningún sentido. No puedo cambiar, no soy así.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la facilidad con la que había reaccionado ante el comportamiento que el tipo había demostrado, que era absolutamente no humano. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensar en ello, se había descubierto la garganta, había perfumado, había respondido a cualquier signo de acciones animales con facilidad.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás con más claridad, lo hizo.

—Puedes cambiar, en teoría. Pero no deberías. No es bueno hacerlo. Necesitamos distanciarnos a nosotros mismos de eso porque todo lo que trae es miseria y sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué miseria y sufrimiento? —Yangyang escuchó que su voz se hacía más fuerte ¿Él podría _cambiar?_ ¿Y no querían que lo hiciera? ¿Tenía otro lado que nunca conoció porque lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad?

Las caras de sus padres eran a juego, ambos mirándolo severamente.

—No es algo que puedas entender. No fuiste criado en la naturaleza, y gracias a Dios no lo fuiste. Tu vida será mucho mejor si nunca te enteras de nada de esto.

—¿Nunca enterarme? ¿Ni siquiera me darán una opción? ¿Ni siquiera me dirán por qué decidieron esto por mí?

—Es por tu propia seguridad.

—¿Por mi propia seguridad, nunca me dijeron que podía convertirme en un jodido lobo?

—Yangyang, por favor cálmate. Estamos haciendo esto porque te amamos. Ninguna bestia salvaje allí fuera te trataría bien.

—¿Y la tía en el supermercado que finge que el dinero que le doy está sucio lo hace? ¿Los muchachos que me empujan contra las paredes y se ríen lo hacen?

—No todo es perfecto, pero es la mejor opción, Yangyang. Tienes que estar agradecido por todas las oportunidades que esto te brinda.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Oportunidades? —Yangyang ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan exaltado, pero sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a la brillante sonrisa y los grandes ojos de ciervo en sus recuerdos. Cuanto más enojado estaba, más potente parecía ser el aroma en su nariz, más fuerte la voz profunda resonaba en sus oídos.

Estaba claramente descontento con que Yangyang fuera como si hubiera sentido que algo iba a pasar.

—Conseguirás un trabajo en la fábrica. El jefe ya lo confirmó ¿Puedes encontrar una novia, quizás?

—No quiero esclavizarme por su ganancia —quería correr en el bosque, quería aprender el nombre del extraño, quería descubrir qué había detrás de los árboles que supuestamente era tan terrible.

Si no era una broma, no debía preocuparse por ser ridiculizado, pero podía confiar en que el extraño quería decir lo que dijo, ¿verdad? De repente, todo encajó perfectamente– si no fuera porque sus padres bloquearon el camino.

—Yangyang, por favor no hagas esto difícil para nosotros. No queremos nada más que lo mejor para ti. Toda nuestra vida, hemos tratado de hacer lo correcto para ti. Hemos sacrificado mucho por ti, todo lo que pedimos es un poco de agradecimiento y comprensión a cambio.

Sintió una lágrima de ira rodar por su mejilla, pero asintió. Sabía que sus padres lo amaban. No podía ir y lastimarlos, pero se sentía tan traicionado, los pensamientos seguían rodando en espiral.

Sintió que deberían haberle dicho antes. Deberían darle una opción. O una razón de porque negarle una era aceptable.

—Ahora que eres un adulto, probablemente te presentarás pronto —su madre continuó—. Como cambiaformas, heredaste la biología, que incluye un sistema diferente de sexo y género.

—¿Qué? —Yangyang levantó la vista, sintiendo una confusión total ahora. Él era un hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más había que considerar?

—No necesitamos entrar en demasiados detalles antes de saber con certeza en que te convertirás, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es por eso que teníamos que decírtelo, para que no te sorprendieras cuando sucediera.

Yangyang tragó.

—Así que... si no estuviera presentando... ¿no me lo hubieran dicho? —preguntó. Su voz apenas era un susurro y la oyó temblar, pero no pudo evitarlo. No podía ser verdad. Sus padres no le harían esto. No lo dejarían vivir en mentiras, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Si no fuera por estos problemas, podrías estar viviendo como un ser humano feliz toda tu vida.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera arrojado hielo sobre él y lo hubiera empujado por un acantilado. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Tal vez por eso siempre se había sentido atraído por el bosque, tal vez por eso este otro tipo se veía tan guapo cuando no debería, tal vez por eso Yangyang seguía yendo a verlo en lugar de ser razonable y permanecer en la seguridad de su casa.

Peor.

Había un mundo entero donde realmente pertenecía allí afuera, pero se lo estaba perdiendo porque la gente del pueblo lo estaba intimidando. Los “humanos".

De los cuales él no era parte.

Por eso no le habían permitido ingresar a la escuela. Por eso era un forastero.

¿Cómo podían sus padres afirmar que esta era una vida feliz? ¿Cómo podrían tomar esta decisión por él sin siquiera preguntar?

Caminaron de regreso al hotel.

Yangyang no dijo otra palabra. No pudo, no había nada que expresara lo que sentía, nada sería suficiente para que sus padres supieran lo traicionado que se sentía, lo engañado y lo condescendiente. Cuánto sintió de repente que no pertenecía a donde estaba, cómo se preguntó si toda esta discriminación podría haberse evitado si solo estuviera en el lugar donde pertenecía.

¿Qué podría haber sido lo suficientemente terrible como para hacer que sus padres pensaran que algo de esto era algo por lo que estar agradecido?

Yangyang no entendió. Y no le habían dado una explicación.

Se duchó y se acostó en la cama, pero el sueño no llegó. Solo miraba el techo sobre su cabeza y sintió lágrimas correr por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Era un adulto ahora, pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente y como un niño antes.

El viaje en tren a casa fue tan silencioso como el de Incheon, pero no por lo fascinado que estaba Yangyang con el paisaje. No miró hacia afuera. No sentía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Se quedó mirando la mesa frente a él mientras sus padres conversaban suavemente.

Parecían ajenos a su agitación interna, no parecían en absoluto arrepentidos o preocupados después de haber revelado cómo le habían mentido durante toda su vida ayer. En cambio, se sonrieron como si no hubieran hecho nada de eso.

Solo hizo que Yangyang se sintiera más enojado e incluso más incomprendido.

¿Cómo podían ignorar por completo sus sentimientos? ¿No se suponía que debían preocuparse por él? Luchó contra más lágrimas. No era varonil llorar, no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Caminando por la ciudad desde la estación de tren, de repente tuvo sentido por qué las otras personas del pueblo olían de manera distinta a sus padres. No fue solo porque eran sus padres. Porque el chico del bosque olía un poco a ellos– y para nada al mismo tiempo. El matiz no era exclusivo de los dos. Probablemente era algo que los cambiaformas portaban.

Cuando sus padres le preguntaron si había disfrutado el viaje, él asintió.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le había traído claridad, pero también le había traído ideas que no había querido obtener.

Cuando miró a las copas de los árboles a la luz de la luna, el tirón fue más fuerte que nunca. Era como una necesidad, algo corriendo bajo su piel, salir y sentir la tierra suave bajo sus pies, oler los árboles y todos los diferentes seres que viven entre ellos.

Yangyang no recordaba cómo había encontrado la frontera, donde el olor había sido tan fuerte y los lobos lo habían asustado. Donde había visto al extraño por primera vez.

Sabía que probablemente lo encontrarían de nuevo si se fuera ahora. Puede que no sea lo ideal, basado en cómo habían estado listos para arrancarle la garganta. Ignoró la racionalidad.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la traición y el mundo allá fuera al que pertenecía pero que no conocía.

Los ojos de ciervo y la gran sonrisa.

Bajó las escaleras y ni siquiera se molestó en quedarse callado a pesar de que sus padres estaban dormidos a solo unas pocas paredes de distancia. Garabateó una nota, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan y que no lo buscaran, y encontró sus zapatos del bosque escondidos donde los había dejado por última vez, un poco sucios, pero lo harían.

Las fresas estaban muy maltratadas, pero Yangyang ignoró la cosecha del año siguiente y las pisó solo para molestar a sus padres. Agarró la valla y percibió el olor enloquecedor que el extraño siempre tenía para él.

Necesitaba encontrarlo.

¡Ahora mismo!

Con facilidad, saltó sobre las tablas de madera. Todavía podía olerlo aquí, era como un camino marcado. No dudó en seguirlo. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera tenía su brújula ni sus gemas, pero el olor era suficiente para ayudarlo a encontrar el camino a través de los árboles y arbustos que lentamente se volvían cada vez más tupidos y densos.

Podrían haber pasado horas o minutos, Yangyang no lo sabía, simplemente siguió avanzando, más profundo y más profundo en el bosque y siguiendo la pista con facilidad.

Sus piernas habían comenzado a arder, aún agotadas por el día anterior, pero lo ignoró.

Tenía una meta.

Y, finalmente, lo olió – el hedor inquietante que había encontrado semanas atrás.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y Yangyang cruzó la línea, que casi le gritaba que se mantuviera alejado, y se sumergió más profundamente en el territorio.

¿Fue una idea terrible?

Tal vez.

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

Quizás debería haberlo hecho.

Todo fue solo un revoltijo desordenado de ira, tristeza y curiosidad que se convirtió en esta mezcla explosiva. Le permitió tomar decisiones imprudentes y peligrosas.

En el momento en que Yangyang escuchó el sonido familiar de las patas golpeando el suelo a un ritmo rápido, anunciando la llegada de un depredador pesado, sintió remordimientos.

Sus padres habían dicho algo sobre lobos asesinos, y la última vez que había estado allí, dos de ellos le habían enseñado los dientes.

Tal vez, el extraño era una excepción y Yangyang había concluido estúpidamente que él era la regla.

Había estado un poco cegado por las emociones, es cierto.

Sus padres solo querrían lo mejor para él, ¿no? ¿Por qué deberían de lastimarlo tanto?, ¿verdad? No lo harían.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y tal vez aún huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una forma de sombra golpeó su pecho y con un gemido, Yangyang cayó.

Sintió el aliento contra su garganta y se dio cuenta de que era mejor que actuara de inmediato o este lobo haría un trabajo rápido con él.

—¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! —se quejó y se relajó, mostrando la mayor sumisión que pudo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Otro lobo gruñó brutalmente desde detrás del primero y Yangyang gimió en su garganta—. Por favor, estoy buscando a mi amigo —lo intentó suavemente. El aliento seguía sobre su piel y comenzaba a sentirse un poco húmedo, pero todavía no tenía dientes en él.

Todavía.

—¿Qué amigo? ¿Nombre? —alguien ladró y Yangyang gimió. Realmente debería haber esperado más lobos cambiantes, tal vez también debería haber esperado que se le pidiera confirmación de conocer realmente a alguien aquí. Definitivamente, los preparativos no se habían hecho de manera adecuada.

—Y-Yo no sé cómo se llama, pero es alto, con ojos realmente grandes, cabello color chocolate y, y... —no quería decir en voz alta lo perfecto que era el rostro del extraño y lo cincelado de su cuerpo. Eso solo sería vergonzoso— ¡Lo juro, vino a verme mucho y somos amigos, de verdad!

El lobo en su cuello se apartó y un momento después, había una persona enjaulando a Yangyang contra el suelo.

En la oscuridad, Yangyang podía ver ojos brillantes y una nariz pequeña, con la cara enfurecida.

—¿Vino a verte? ¿Por casi una luna? ¿Dijiste alto, guapo, fuerte, voz profunda? ¿Suena familiar? —gruñó, claramente enojado.

—¡S-sí! —Yangyang asintió frenéticamente y otro gruñido vino de la persona que estaba sobre él, haciéndolo acurrucarse tanto como pudo. Tenía un aroma interesante, su mente establece, un poco más como su padre, con matices dulces y florales.

Fue agradable haber recibido un recordatorio antes de que probablemente le mordieran la cabeza.

—¡Jodido Yukhei! Obedecer las reglas y recordar los instintos básicos de supervivencia _una vez_ es todo lo que pido —el chico volvió a mirar a Yangyang, su mirada penetrante—. Todavía no has presentado.

No era una pregunta, pero Yangyang todavía asintió.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él? —la otra persona preguntó, sonando ya no tan hostil. Tal vez el bufón de la corte viviría otro día y quizás echaría un último vistazo a su príncipe...

—Probablemente. Lo llevaré al campamento y le arrancaré a Yukhei uno nuevo por ir en contra de las órdenes. Puede decir si es legítimo o un fraude y podemos decidir qué hacer —Yangyang tragó con dificultad. ¿Era Yukhei el nombre del extraño, tal vez? Se acordó del extraño –¿Yukhei?– él dijo que les había dicho a los demás que no lo siguieran, en aquel entonces, debido a su olor ¿Parecía que más personas se habían enterado de eso?

¿Era Yangyang conocido aquí, indirectamente? ¿Debería más bien preparar autógrafos o un testamento?

El tipo se levantó y sacó a Yangyang del suelo como si fuera un títere, haciéndolo casi caer por la fuerza con la que fue colocado sobre sus pies.

—¿Lo tienes? —el chico preguntó. Su rostro ahora era mejor visible a la tenue luz de la luna, y el cerebro de Yangyang le dijo que era realmente bonito pero aterrador—. Si crees que puedes entrar aquí y causar problemas a mi manada, te arrepentirás muchísimo —se había acercado a Yangyang, susurrando las palabras, pero Yangyang sintió que el horror frío le recorría la espalda.

—¡S-sí! —solo podía esperar encontrar al extraño porque si no lo hacía, no estaba seguro de poder salir con vida.

Las palabras de sus padres hicieron eco en su cabeza y arrepentimiento de haber venido comenzó a burbujear en su estómago.

—¡Cambia! —el chico gruñó y Yangyang se sobresaltó en su lugar. No estaba en posición de responder, pero él...

—No puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? ¿Tienes órdenes de no hacerlo? —los ojos del chico se entrecerraron y estaba nuevamente en el espacio personal de Yangyang, literalmente respirando su cuello. Era incluso más bajo que Yangyang, pero era mucho más como el guerrero destrozador que Yangyang no era, sin mencionar este tono, ¡esto tendría temblando a los soldados experimentados!

—¡N-no, no sé cómo! —Yangyang susurró e intentó hacerse parecer más pequeño que el hombre.

Lo escuchó resoplar y gruñir.

—Eres un lobo completo, ¿por qué no puedes cambiar?

—Yo... —Yangyang sintió las lágrimas brotar. Todo era solo tan abrumador. Primero las revelaciones y la ira, luego la esperanza y el extraño anhelo, luego su miedo por su vida, y ahora todavía tenía que probarse así mismo para evitar ser rasgado en piezas por el pequeño lobo aterrador—. Ni siquiera sabía que era uno hasta, hasta, hasta ayer —él susurró.

—Mierda, ¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes no saber algo así?

Yangyang se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? ¿En medio de la jodida noche? ¿Nadie te dijo que es estúpido como la mierda bailar sobre una frontera? ¿Y dos veces? ¿Hay algo más que aire aquí arriba, hm? —golpeó un dedo contra la cabeza de Yangyang.

—No, quiero decir, sí, lo figuré, pero no sabía a dónde más ir, solo... lo descubrí y...

—Tan imprudente como el compañero, una pareja hecha en el cielo —la ira se había desvanecido de la cara del chico y suspiró— ¿Acabas de descubrir que eres un lobo ayer y viniste aquí porque sabías que Yukhei está aquí? Quieres ver a tu pareja por comodidad, ¿verdad? ¿Que tienes un compañero en primer lugar no pareció sospechoso?

—Bueno, realmente no tengo ningún otro amigo y todavía estaba bastante seguro de que era una broma de todos modos, y luego pensé un poco en él y, sí —murmuró Yangyang. Tener amigos no parecía sospechoso, no.

—¿No tienes amigos? —el otro jadeó.

—Bueno... —Yangyang se encogió de hombros otra vez. ¿Dónde debería comenzar, tenían tres días de sobra?

—Está bien, bueno, no te preocupes. ¡Te tenemos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yangyang.

—Soy Ten, soy el líder del subpaquete al que pertenece tu compañero sin cerebro. Encantado de conocerte.

Yangyang realmente no sabía por qué Ten seguía llamando al extraño compañero y no amigo, pero se sintió tan tranquilo, asintió.

El viaje desde la frontera hasta el pueblo real tomó lo que parecía una eternidad. Ten había anunciado que se congelaría el trasero, y su trasero era demasiado precioso para eso, y regresó al lobo de tono negro junto al cual Yangyang luchó para abrirse paso a través del bosque que no estaba diseñado para nadie que caminara derecho.

Cuando llegaron a donde había menos árboles y chozas que se interponían entre ellos, algo así como una coexistencia simbiótica, Yangyang estaba tan muerto que apenas podía apreciarlos lo suficiente. Había muchos de ellos, todos en orden, claramente con un propósito para el diseño–pero dormir.

—Te dejaré con mi compañero y nos ocuparemos de todo el asunto de Yukhei mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No dudaría en sacarlo del sueño, pero te ves tan cansado que me siento mal.

Yangyang asintió en silencio y se preguntó quién era el amigo de Ten y si eran amables y si podía dormir en algún lugar allí. Cualquier cosa funcionaría, incluido el suelo duro y frío justo donde estaba parado.

Ten sacó un suéter y unos pantalones sencillos de donde colgaban de un arbusto y se los puso, antes de mostrarle una de las cabañas en la línea exterior. Yangyang debería estar más indignado por la falta de ropa que la gente usaba continuamente – o no usaba – a su alrededor, pero todo era demasiado agotador. Si se sentían bien, genial.

Ten tocó una vez, pero no esperaron la confirmación antes de abrir. Un nuevo olor golpeó la nariz de Yangyang cuando la abrió, más almizclado, mucho más parecido al extraño y menos como su padre. Todo era nuevo y extremadamente fascinante, pero también estaba muy _cansado_.

—¿Yongie? —Ten preguntó suavemente y el rasguño de una cerilla salió de donde estaba, seguido de una pequeña llama que iluminaba la cabaña lo suficiente para ver. Yangyang nunca había estado muy preocupado por la noche oscureciendo las cosas, sus ojos aún eran capaces de captar la mayor parte de su entorno. De esta manera, podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para orientarse en un escenario desconocido.

Alguien se revolvió debajo de un montón de mantas.

—¿Tennie? ¿Qué pasa? —su voz era ronca por el sueño y Yangyang se preguntó qué pasaba con los lindos apodos entre amigos.

—Nada. Encontré un cachorro en la frontera, su nombre es Yangyang y adivina quién ha venido a verlo por semanas. Yuk-no-no-te preocupes-nunca-haría-algo-tan-peligroso-hei —Ten se quejó.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se acercó. Yangyang no pudo contener un bostezo.

—¿Pensé que sería mejor dormir aquí y arreglar las cosas mañana?

—Si. Eso suena como una buena idea —“Yongie” sonaba como si se hubiera desmayado si tuviera la oportunidad, justo como se sentía Yangyang.

—Por supuesto, era mía, después de todo.

—Sí, solo tienes ideas increíbles.

Yangyang parecía estar en una novela romántica barata ahora. ¿Habría pronto un dramático triángulo amoroso?

¿Iba _él_ a ser la tercera persona en el triángulo de amor?

Dios, por favor no. Yangyang _no_ podía hacer que Ten volviera a respirar su cuello, iba a comenzar a llorar.

—Soy Taeyong ¿Espero que estés bien con quedarte aquí?

Yangyang asintió débilmente. La cabaña parecía un poco más cálida que afuera y olía en general bien. Si solo dormía, no podría meterse en triángulos amorosos.

Con suerte.

—Bueno. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar para dormir, parece que lo necesitas.

Dios sí, lo hacía.

Yangyang se despertó con el sonido de personas que intentaban escabullirse pero que no eran lo suficientemente astutas. Se sentía confundido acerca de dónde estaba y el olor estaba todo mal. Cuando se llevó la manta hasta la nariz, estaba borrosa y peluda y eso finalmente lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirar a su alrededor.

—¡Lo siento!

Su cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia donde había venido la voz y lentamente recordó cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro con una olla pequeña de algo humeante. Ahora, que el sol se filtraba en la cabaña, su rostro era más visible que la noche anterior, todo curvas suaves con ojos penetrantes. Wow, él era tan lindo.

Espera, ¿qué?

Guapo, él era guapo. Entrar en un triángulo amoroso de repente ya no parecía tan mala idea.

O podría haber perdido demasiadas células cerebrales para este punto.

—Puedes dormir más si quieres.

Yangyang se sintió un poco atontado, pero su mente estaba completamente despierta, tratando de calcular todos los diferentes olores y observar cada detalle de la cabaña. Estaba claramente hecha a mano sin máquinas pesadas, pero todo fue elaborado cuidadosamente y era hogareño.

—Está bien —sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, bueno, desayunaremos en un momento. ¿Quizás podrías contarnos un poco más sobre ti? ¿Por qué viniste? Realmente no necesitamos una disputa con otro paquete, preferimos asegurarnos.

Yangyang asintió con la cabeza. Todavía estaba abrumado, pero la curiosidad superaba con creces todo lo demás.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró otro tipo y Yangyang decidió que, si el Photoshop allá afuera no le había causado problemas de autoestima, estar aquí definitivamente lo haría porque era aún más guapo que Ten.

—Oh, ¿ya te has levantado? ¡Deberías descansar más!

—Dijo que estaba bien, ¿trajiste un tazón extra?

Entonces, Yangyang se encontró comiendo la sopa sorprendentemente sabrosa, que podría haber estado hecha de cualquier cosa, desde vegetales hasta zapatos viejos porque estaba absolutamente más allá de la identificación, servido y preguntándose por qué Ten desayunó con su mejor amigo al que estaba llamando con apodos. Por un lado, dio un resumen muy reducido de por qué había estado en el bosque hace unas semanas, cómo Yukhei había seguido visitándolo y luego cómo sus padres habían revelado casualmente que le habían estado ocultando secretos durante 18 años y ahora estaba completamente perdido sin saber qué hacer.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedas cambiar. ¡Incluso Jaehyun puede! —Taeyong murmuró cuando terminó de responder todas las preguntas.

—Seré honesto, Yangyang, creo que tienes que volver y hablar con tus padres. Sé que puede apestar, créeme, tengo más de un asunto que resolver con mi _querido_ padre, pero si ni siquiera les dijiste adiós, no estoy seguro de que no intenten encontrarte. Un Omega solo puede dejar su paquete una vez que se presenta y se aparea. Si no, el paquete viejo puede venir y recuperarlos y eso no sería bonito. Normalmente no permitimos que ningún lobo extraño entre a nuestro territorio. Tienes suerte de no haber presentado aún y tener una buena razón o eso hubiera sido desafortunado para Yukhei.

—Uh, entonces, ¿asesinas personas? ¿Sobre una base regular? —Yangyang miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor. La mayor parte de la oración no tenía sentido, pero eso fue lo que había entendido. ¿No estaba seguro si desayunar con asesinos era una buena idea? ¿Cómo un desayuno en Tiffany pero en Chucky's en su lugar?

Ten se echó a reír y Taeyong se unió con una risita más suave.

—No, no, la gente normalmente no es tan irreflexiva como tú y se cruza —Taeyong finalmente explicó.

Yangyang mordisqueó los palillos. Solo se tranquilizó un poco, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que Ten no estuviera bromeando.

—¿Quieren que me vaya? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ten y Taeyong intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno, tal vez quedarte un día sería aceptable. Tus padres se equivocaron, mucho —Ten cuidadosamente sugirió.

—Si estoy de acuerdo. Una vez que te presentes, serás libre de mudarte aquí de todos modos por el apareamiento con Yukhei y todo eso —Taeyong asintió.

—Uh… ¿Qué? —Yangyang trató de hacer la conexión, pero se quedó corto.

Ten y Taeyong parpadearon hacia él, luego, sus rostros cayeron al unísono y, sinceramente, fuera un poco divertido si Yangyang no sintiera que se estaba perdiendo algo del tamaño de Júpiter aquí.

—¿Compañero? ¿Sabes qué es un compañero? —preguntó Taeyong, sonando aterrorizado.

—¿Un… amigo? —Yangyang miró a Ten, quien parecía que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos.

—Joder, tengo muchas ganas de ir y hablar con tus padres —gruñó.

—No te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo? No podrías haberlo sabido —Taeyong le aseguró, posiblemente sintiendo que Yangyang comenzaba a preguntarse realmente qué le pasaba—. Para nosotros, los compañeros son personas que están unidas mediante un reclamo de apareamiento. Son almas gemelas, en cierto modo, hay un compañero predestinado por cada lobo y una vez al año hay una reunión para encontrar a ese lobo y llevarlos a casa. Bueno, el Omega generalmente se mueve al paquete del Alfa o Beta, que es una historia completamente diferente, pero sigamos con eso. ¿Bueno?

—Sí, ¿eh, Omega? ¿Qué es eso?

Ten saltó del suelo con un gruñido, pero Taeyong lo agarró y lo llevó a sentarse. Los ojos de Ten brillaban de color azul y parecía listo para convertirse en el increíble Hulk y aplastar todo el bosque.

Fue pasado un poco preocupante, como en: absolutamente aterrador.

—Tennie, vamos a mantenernos agradables y tranquilos —como siempre, cuando la gente le decía a alguien que mantuviera la calma, sucedía lo contrario. Yangyang habría podido relacionarse, si no le preocupara si saldría con vida en este mismo momento. Definitivamente debería recordar _nunca_ molestar a Ten.

—¡Él no sabe lo que es un maldito OMEGA! ¡NO ESTOY TRANQUILO!

—Bueno, sí. Entonces, Ten es un Omega, yo soy un Alfa. Puedes decir que nuestros aromas son diferentes, ¿verdad? Ten tiene ojos azules en su lobo, yo tengo rojos, cosas así.

Yangyang había notado que había una diferencia, pero no sabía que eso significaba algo.

—También hay Betas, su aroma suele ser un poco más fresco y frío. Eso es lo que quiero decir cuando digo presentar, descubres cuál de los tres eres, sucede para cada lobo cuando maduran en adultos. La única gran diferencia sería que los Omegas tienen calores y los Alfas tienen surcos. Es solo un momento durante el cual son más fértiles y más necesitados de sexo.

Yangyang inmediatamente sintió toda su cara, no, todo su cuerpo se calentó. ¡Taeyong parecía completamente relajado, pero este era un tema del que nadie hablaba! ¡Esto era privado y tabú!

—Estoy tan molesto, mira al pobre, ¡necesito mantenerlo! —Ten susurró.

—Ten, no podemos secuestrar cachorros —susurró Taeyong y Yangyang podría no solo tener que preocuparse por las tendencias asesinas sino también por el secuestro—. De todos modos, calor, claro, quizás quieras saber que los Omegas machos pueden quedar embarazados. Hay formas de evitarlo, pero tienes que recordar que puede suceder para Omegas o terminarás regándola mucho más rápido de lo que hubieras deseado.

—Ahora solo estás jugando conmigo —se rió Yangyang. Realmente, tenía libros de biología, sabía cómo se veían las cosas de abajo tanto para hombres como para mujeres y sabía cómo se veían dentro de su cuerpo.

Yangyang really wished there was still good reason to hope for someone to jump up and call “surprise, you fell for it”, but no one did and his hope was dwindling by the second.

—Luna, desearía que este no fuera el caso, créeme —Ten gruñó.

—Uh, sí, pero, como, los hombres simplemente, uh, no pueden. Es biología y demás —Yangyang sintió que tartamudeaba sobre las palabras y las imágenes no deseadas que no debía ver reaparecer en su cabeza.

No pienses en las grandes manos del extraño, no pienses en las grandes manos del extraño...

—Biología humana. Los lobos son diferentes. Quiero decir, si quieres pruebas, tenemos pruebas.

Yangyang realmente deseaba que todavía hubiera una buena razón para esperar que alguien saltara y gritara "sorpresa, caíste", pero nadie lo hizo y su esperanza disminuyó por segundo.

—Me pregunto si aclaramos todo… —murmuró Taeyong. Yangyang también lo esperaba, o tal vez no, porque había mucho que podía tomar sin declararse loco.

—Bueno, creo que deberías entrenar en el cambio. ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar solo estar atrapado así! —Ten intervino y Yangyang se animó, milagrosamente curado del dolor de cabeza espontáneo por posibles embarazos. ¡Realmente querría eso! El lobo de chocolate era tan lindo y el cambio fue increíble, y ¿qué tan maravilloso sería poder correr alrededor con cuatro patas?

—Ten, no podemos secuestrar cachorros. Solo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo, Yangyang? Necesitas resolver las cosas con tus padres. Una vez que estés listo, puede venir y encontrar a Yukhei para aparearse y vivir con nosotros. Y descubrir el cambio.

Yangyang asintió, viendo el razonamiento y acordando, pero de repente hubo una cosa realmente grande que acababa de olvidar sobre todas las otras cosas realmente grandes y alucinantes, que era:

—Espera, ¿aparearse?

—Oh —Taeyong y Ten hicieron eco.

No llegaron más lejos, y Yangyang todavía estaba tratando de entender remotamente lo que pasó cuando apareció el demonio del que habían hablado.

El toque en la puerta fue más como un golpe, haciendo temblar sus bisagras.

—¡Taeyong, Taeyong! —la voz profunda resonó en el pecho de Yangyang y era hora de que su corazón intentara volver a ser un atleta olímpico en su pecho. Hoy, estaba tratando de romper el récord de 50m en lugar de dar un salto mortal. De todos modos, Yangyang estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos sobreviviría a esto.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo descubras tú mismo, ¿verdad? Viniste a verlo, ¿no? No queremos retenerte —Taeyong sonrió, antes de que su rostro se pusiera más serio, sosteniendo esa mirada intimidante que Ten también tenía—. Excepto por todo el hecho de romper su promesa, por supuesto. Eso tendrá consecuencias —está bien, mejor no molestar a Taeyong tampoco. Yangyang debería hacer una lista, quizás.

Ten se había levantado y abierto la puerta, y Yangyang apretó más los palillos cuando vio al extraño en ella. Hoy estaba vestido. Un cambio sorprendente que lo dejó con la boca tan seca como cuando flexionó bruscamente su paquete de seis al otro lado de la valla. Llevaba un suéter grueso mucho más apropiado para el clima, pero le abrazaba perfectamente los hombros y la cintura. Sus ojos encontraron los de Yangyang casi de inmediato y su mandíbula cayó.

La gente normal se vería tonta. El príncipe Bishonen fue incapaz de hacerlo, una observación injusta que Yangyang ya había hecho anteriormente.

Dios, él era tan soñado.

Dios, esto era muy gay.

—Bueno, mira quién vino y nos dijo que estuviste escabulléndote para verlo durante semanas cuando juró no meter su trasero en problemas metiéndose en el territorio humano —la voz de Ten se volvió más aguda con cada palabra y el extraño se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Uh, sí, bueno, ¡puedo explicarlo!

—Lo harás. Pero vamos a ahorrárselo a este pequeño cachorro inocente y dulce de aquí —Ten gruñó y el extraño gimió suavemente. Sus ojos encontraron a Yangyang de nuevo y estaba dividido entre enloquecer y querer correr y saludarlo—. Se puede quedar hasta la noche —Ten añadió y el extraño dejó de gemir y se enderezó con ojos brillantes.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Viniste a pasar el tiempo? —preguntó, dirigiendo claramente la pregunta directamente a Yangyang esta vez.

—S-sí —de repente saber que esto no era un cambio importante hizo que todo fuera mucho más estresante. Además, ¿qué era esta cosa del compañero? Taeyong había dicho que lo descubriera, pero... ¿CÓMO?

—¡Oh, mi luna! ¡Ven, ven, ven, tengo mucho que mostrarte! —el extraño agitó sus manos salvajemente y Yangyang miró a Taeyong por confirmación antes de levantarse y caminar lentamente sobre piernas ligeramente temblorosas. Definitivamente, su corazón rompió algunos récords en este momento y Yangyang solo quería tirar la cosa por la ventana.

—¡Lo traes de regreso cuando el sol toque el gran roble! —Ten exigió y Yukhei asintió obedientemente, sin parecer haber escuchado.

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró con un último “¡No lastimes al cachorro!" y Yangyang se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo con el extraño, parados más cerca que nunca y sin una valla como seguridad y buen señor él era _alto_ y _guapo_ y seguramente no iba a vivir hasta su cumpleaños número 19 así.

—¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo siquiera te dejaron entrar? ¿No estabas en tu viaje? Espera, ¿puedo saber tu nombre ahora? ¿Por favor? —el extraño se inclinó y comenzó a olerlo como solía hacerlo, pero hoy, de repente, comenzó a frotarse contra Yangyang como si le dejara su propio olor.

Ya se había sentido mareado, pero ahora el mundo comenzaba a girar alegremente a su alrededor.

—Yangyang. Ese es mi nombre —respondió y el extraño se apartó y Yangyang obtuvo la confirmación de que sí, tenía su olor sobre él ahora, mucho más pesado en su la nariz, y no sabía qué hacer con esto porque olía tan celestial. Tal vez debería intentar vender esto como una especie de droga. Parecía una elección de carrera preferible a convertirse en un trabajador de fábrica.

—¡Yangyang! —repitió el extraño, como si estuviera mirando a un gato bebé por cómo brillaban sus ojos y Yangyang no sabía cómo actuar porque los hombres guapos generalmente no miraban en su dirección, en realidad, ni siquiera conocía a nadie tan guapo—. ¡Soy Yukhei! ¡Siempre quise decírtelo, pero no si no lo hacías primero!

—Eso es infantil —afortunadamente, Yangyang no fue inhibido en sus rápidas réplicas por estos sentimientos inconvenientes. Así que tenía eso para él, lo cual fue agradable.

—¿Disculpa? —Yukhei hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo pucheros, por qué seguía siendo lindo, por qué nadie estaba aquí teniendo en cuenta el pobre corazón de Yangyang?

—Al menos, resulta que tienes ropa —Yangyang volvió a mirar el suéter y, wow, los hombros de Yukhei eran _anchos_ , el suéter acentuó innecesariamente cómo.

Yukhei sonrió y se paró un poco más alto.

—Obviamente lo hago, ¿por qué no lo haría? Lo hice yo mismo. ¡Oh! ¡Tengo un regalo para tu cumpleaños! Realmente espero que te guste, le puse un montón de esfuerzo. Quería traerlo hoy, pero luego recogí tu aroma en la cabaña líder y ahora estás aquí y... ¿por qué siquiera estás aquí?

Yangyang se volvió, la molestia lo asfixió una vez más. No quería que nadie más viera que era un bebé llorón, eso no era tan varonil.

—Cosas... con mis padres. De todos modos, lamento no haberte creído cuando viniste por primera vez e insistir en que estabas haciendo una broma. Parecía la mejor explicación, pero ahora... todo tiene sentido. Así que, lo siento.

—Está bien, ¡no lo sientas! —Yukhei volvió a estar de repente en su campo de visión, como esos mosquitos que no querían despedirte. Solo que, un mosquito muy guapo que podría picar a Yangyang en cualquier momento. Espera, ¿qué? — ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres?

—No… mucho. Quiero decir, me dijeron que era, eh, que podía convertirme en un lobo y que lo habían mantenido en secreto toda mi vida y solo me lo dijeron ahora por la presentación y ahora Taeyong dijo eso, ¿qué era? ¿Omegas? Pueden jodidamente quedar embarazados. No pensaron en decirme antes, ¿en serio?

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué? ¿No sabías que Omegas pueden tener cachorros?

—Amigo, ni siquiera sabía que Omegas era una cosa.

La mandíbula de Yukhei cayó más y más y debería verse estúpido, pero era demasiado guapo para hacerlo, y todo era realmente injusto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oh mi sol! ¡Debería haberte protegido mejor y no permitir que te lastimes! —de repente, Yangyang se encontró en un abrazo increíblemente fuerte, presionado contra aproximadamente 1.85m de moloso príncipe Bishonen. ¿Estaba respirando incluso?

—E-está bien —torpemente palmeó un pedazo de espalda y dios era duro como el acero, puro músculo, esto era demasiado para el pobre corazón y cabeza de Yangyang y todo. ¿Había esperanza de que el príncipe terminara con el bufón de la corte? Probablemente no.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre Omegas, ¡pregúntame! ¡Contestaré todo! —Yukhei resopló finalmente, pero también con pesar, soltando y dejando a Yangyang pararse nuevamente sobre sus propios pies.

Su aroma ahora definitivamente estaba todo sobre Yangyang y no había otra razón para quejarse, aparte de que probablemente le impediría vivir su vida porque era muy adictivo y distractor.

—Gracias. ¿Eres un Omega o qué?

Yangyang supuso que había sido algo incorrecto para preguntar cuando los ojos de Yukhei se ensancharon lenta pero seguramente y solo miró a Yangyang como si le acabara de crecer un par de orejas adicionales por lo que se sintió como siempre.

—¿Qué? —finalmente respiró y Yangyang supuso que probablemente no era uno. Los matices picantes del aroma de Yukhei estaban más cerca de los de Taeyong, quién había sido, ¿qué? Un alfa, ¿verdad? Esto era bastante difícil, ¿tal vez debería tratar de entrenar su nariz?

—Yukhei, ¿quién es este? —alguien preguntó de repente detrás de Yangyang, pero Yukhei aún no se había recuperado y no reaccionó. Yangyang de repente recordó que era mucho un extraño, muy vestido de humano, muy en medio del territorio de los lobos. La cabaña podría estar fuera de las afueras, pero era parte de lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo.

Vio a un tipo bajo con una expresión preocupada, pero lo que hizo que Yangyang se preocupara fueron las marcas de dientes en el cuello de dicho tipo, sobresalían por debajo de su cuello. ¡Eso parecía absolutamente doloroso!

—¿Tierra a Yukhei? —ahora estaba cerca y seguía mirando al Príncipe Bishonen y al bufón de la corte como si hubiera una razón para preocuparse por Yangyang y su cuerpo de fideos húmedos.

—¿Me parezco a un Omega? —fue lo primero que chilló Yukhei.

—¿Qué? No. ¿De dónde vino eso? —el nuevo chico preguntó.

—Le pregunté si era uno. Lo siento, soy nuevo en esto —Yangyang se rascó la cabeza. Parecía que definitivamente se había sobrepasado. ¿Tal vez fue como si alguien le hubiera preguntado si era una niña? Eso también sería incómodo.

No parecía muy serio. El nuevo chico se echó a reír de inmediato, su nariz se arrugó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Yukhei.

—Oh, mi, eso es... lo siento, pero eso es gracioso. Sin embargo, no responde a mi pregunta.

—Soy Yangyang —proporciona, inseguro de qué hacer y todavía sintiéndose como un payaso.

—¡Él es mi compañero! —Yukhei dijo al mismo momento, al menos parcialmente recuperado del shock de la pregunta.

—Ah. Bien. Eso parece prometedoramente entretenido entonces. Soy Taeil, soy el segundo al mando de Taeyong y Ten. ¿Te quedarás?

Espera, ¿Taeyong era el líder de la manada también? Interesante.

—Solo hasta la noche —dijo Yangyang en el mismo momento que Yukhei dijo:

—¡Si!

Taeil miró entre ellos y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que lo resolverán. ¡Diviértanse ustedes dos y recuerden practicar sexo seguro, la lubricación lo es todo o eso escuché! —con eso, el chico se giró y pasó junto a ellos hacia la puerta mientras Yangyang sentía que la vergüenza lo haría explotar. Su cara ardía y el calor le recorría la espalda.

Ni siquiera podía mirar a Yukhei.

—No te preocupes, podemos seguir tu ritmo, a Taeil solo le gusta molestar —Yukhei repentinamente lo rodeó con un brazo y Yangyang sintió que su corazón se volvía completamente loco ahora, esperando que el suelo se abriera por plegaria, gracias.

—¿Por qué haríamos... haríamos eso? —Yangyang tartamudeó y dejó que Yukhei lo alejara de la cabaña y pasar más de la misma construcción, pero con diferentes detalles.

—Uh, ¿no? Quiero decir, también está bien, no me importa. ¡Podemos esperar hasta que te presentes si lo prefieres! Y ¿Yangyang? —Yukhei de repente se inclinó más cerca y estaba justo en su rostro, tan cerca de él que podía ver las pestañas individuales, pero la expresión oscura hizo que Yangyang se congelara como un ratón al alcance de una serpiente. Su corazón definitivamente había dejado su lugar en su pecho y ahora vive su mejor vida en su garganta—. Soy un Alfa, solo para que estemos claros —la voz de Yukhei era suave, pero con sus ojos mirándolo como si planeara comerlo, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Yangyang.

Si alguna vez se recuperaría no estaba seguro a este punto.


End file.
